


love is something you don't even know.

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Gen, Music, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, not a shipfic :v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: love is something tubbo didn't even know. his dad not around, his mom strict and not supportive. tubbo runs away with only music on his mind.he watches a boy play music at the local music store and gets used to the idea of family.(title from the song "little miss perfect")
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	love is something you don't even know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs in the chapter: make sure to listen to them
> 
> cult of dionysus (orion expirence)  
> loneliest girl (carole and tuesday)

tubbo looked out the window of his room. his eyes studied the big room, the yellow rug a faded mirage of what it once was. his walls covered in posters of his favorite bands, his ukelele standing against the wall, sheet music littering the ground, lyrics scribbled in each little corner of the paper. his brown notebook covered in stickers laid on his nightstand. he sighed, staring at the glass. on the other side pictured the dark sky like a knitted blanket warm against the cold light of the moon and stars. the boy picked up his ukelele and put it in his case. he picked up his green backpack, the thread frayed at the ends and the once brightly colored bee patch now a faded yellow almost grey. his calloused fingertips felt soft against the cloth. he quickly unzipped it, throwing his notebook and music pick in his bag. he opened the drawer, a pile of money sitting there. tubbo smiled, quickly leaving a paper before opening his window and looking down before jumping. it was the ground floor of the large house, but it was enough to hurt a bit. with a small yelp, tubbo smiled at the feeling of freedom. his brown eyes scanned his lawn before he quickly ran through it, the stars above like eyes watching him commit such a devious act. running away.

tubbo quickly ran to the train station, artifical lights dancing and flickering like a ballet. tubbo hummed as he went through the train, the sound of voices and tapping filling his senses. it smelled of sweat and old socks, the lights almost blinding compared to the night sky. tubbo laughed, the feeling of freedom different and unqiue. he looked out the window as he felt adrenaline, a smile plastered on his face. his pale skin a bright red from excitment. he looked silly, he knew that; but it was too much fun to care. tubbo hummed through the loud noises, tapping his fingers against the window. he watched as moving pictures painted the window, going from a rich neighborhood to a brand new utopia. the sun started to rise, tubbo frowned knowing his mother would be very very angry about him leaving. the thought passed his mind as he heard the ding of the stop. tubbo grinned, standing up at his exit, the feeling of something new giddy against his sleepy emotions. the early morning was still crowded, adults running from store to store to get to their job. tubbo looked around, his mouth agape and his eyes full of emotion. he skipped from sidewalk to sidewalk, the bustling sounds filling his thoughts. tubbo planned everything he would do out, he'd find some cheap motel, he'd preform at bars until he became famous enough to become a musician. as idealistic as that seemed, tubbo knew that's what he had to do.

he walked around the new city, careful to not get robbed. it was obvious he was new to a big city, i mean- he looked like a tourist. tubbo let out a laugh as he headed to the music store. his footsteps tapping against the tile ground. he felt his mouth tug at a smile. tubbo let out a breath as he blinked, adjusting to the artifical lights. guitars lined the walls, pianos and keyboards, drums and bases and even some exotic instruments were on display, a stage where you could preform in front of other people laid in the very corner, it was almost professional compared to the rest of the store. tubbo saw a boy his age head to the piano, his blonde hair like a mop, his red t-shirt a few sizes too big. tubbo sat down on a chair as he saw the boy take out his keyboard. the keyboard was the same shade of red as his shirt as he saw the boy's face. he had light blue eyes and braces, he had a bandaid on his nose and scars littered his face. tubbo watched as the boy turned on his keyboard and took a breath.

"yesterday, i heard you say-" the boy started, his fingers playing chords on his piano. "your lust for life has gone away. it got me thinking, i think i feel a similar way. and that's sad." the blonde sang, his voice a deep alto, like honey almost it came out of his lips. he sang verse after verse, his eyes full of passion for the music. tubbo studied as at some points he'd tense up, usually when the notes were either too high or too low. tubbo looked at the boy with admiration as the final chorus was sung. "i'm feeling devious, you're looking glamorous. let's get mischievous and polyamorous. wine and women and wonderful vices. welcome to the cult of Dionysus" the boy finished, as he let out a sigh. throughout the song, tubbo noted, tommy was a bit off key. but despite that he put on his rose tinted glasses and ignored the mistakes. it was perfect. although tubbo did find it weird that the boy didn't open his eyes the whole time. tubbo was the only one watching so he started to clap as the boy turned a bright red.

"s-someone was watching?!" he exclaimed turning his head away. the musician's blue eyes shot daggers at the cashier who had pink hair and wore a crown hat. "techno! why didn't you tell me?! i would've stopped singing! i-" he was cut off by tubbo's enthusastic voice.

"that was amazing! i- i loved it! it felt-" tubbo started to tear up. "it was so sad!" tubbo cried, as tommy turned a shade of pink again.

"w-why are you crying?! are you- uh-" techno laughed at the boy's embarassed emotions.

"don't worry kid, tommy isn't used to playing in front of strangers." techno laughed again, his chuckle a deep almost intimidating sound. tommy whined, putting his head in his hands. "he's pretty good isn't he? wilbur taught him. im techno, haven't seen ya' around kid. what's your name?"

tubbo smiled, as he stood up straight and very formally spoke. "tubbo's the name, pleasure meeting you mr. technoblade. i ran away- i mean i just moved into the city today. i stopped by here because i play music myself and i love looking at the other instruments. tommy (was that his name?) was very good, his singing is quite amazing." tubbo said as techno tilted his head.

"eh? tommy, come introduce yourself don't be an ass. look at this sweet kid. say hi!" another man said coming from the staff only door. "phil's the name, tubbo. i'm their dad." he said as tubbo smiled at the older blonde man. tommy grunted again, embarssingly walking over to tubbo.

"i'm tommy." he muttered. tubbo laughed.

"i think your performance was great." tubbo nodded as phil's eyes caught tubbo's ukelele.

"you play the uke?" phil asked as he happily nodded. another boy came from the entrance as he waved at techno and phil. "oh- that's wilbur. we call him wil- our music store is a family buisness!" the dad happily announced as he checked the time. "alright, i gotta do some deliveries, you guys behave. techno you're in charge." phil said, heading out.

techno nodded, staring at the boy. "so you say you ran away?" he asked, putting his chin on his hands. tubbo let out a small squeal as wilbur looked at techno.

"who's the kid?"

"oh, he showed up here and watched tommy play. he accidently let out that he ran away from home. his name's tubbo." techno explained as wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"i swear to god if phil adopts another kid- tommy was enough as is!" wilbur joked as tommy decided to stop being embarassed. tubbo laughed, as tommy looked at the short boy.

"oh uh- yea. i don't have any other family though. so i was just going to live in a hotel or something. get a job. stuff like that." he said quietly as tommy smiled.

"ha, another runaway? yeah, tommy did the same thing. ran away from home and shit." techno said in a monotone voice.

"i'm sure phil wouldn't mind letting you stay here for a bit, we won't ask questions." tommy said, an empathetic look on his face. tubbo nodded before following wilbur into the upstairs. "we live up here! its pretty big and spacious and there's actually an extra room." tommy explained leading the boy int his room as wilbur called phil. "you don't talk much, do you?" tommy asked.

"oh uh- i'm not supposed to talk unless spoken to." tubbo repeated, as tommy let out a hyena-like laugh.

"don't gotta do that shit around me big t! why'd you uhm- run away if you don't mind me asking." tommy glanced at tubbo's hurt face.

"m'parents don't like music. n' my dad's never around and they all like my sister more than me anyways so i decided to leave. that's it." his voice wavered at the end as tommy took the hint.

"aight. well i ran away because my orphanage was shit n' i wanted to play music." tommy started as tubbo laughed at the similarities. "went to this store, watched wilbur play and was awestruck. phil took me in." tommy explained as tubbo listened carefully. "i loved playing music all my life and i wanted to persue it. what can you play?" tommy asked as tubbo turned a light pink.

"i can uhm- play something!" tubbo said, taking out his notebook from his green backpack. "can you only love with broken heart? in the cold rain. i'm giving it a try, i let it fly. you can count me in. so when the night falls i'll be on your side. these eyes don't lie cause my defeated heart's got nothing to hide. it's my only vice" tubbo sang as he stopped. tommy looked awestruck himself, his eyes a light blue.

"that was amazing! wanna listen to a music record i have?!"

"yeah!" tubbo said as tommy put in a song.

the sounds of instruments filled his ears as tommy smiled. "song's called mellohi."

"thats- nice."


End file.
